


ghost, I see you standing there...

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [9]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Ghost Cole (Ninjago), Ghosts, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, based on a jacob lee song, question in 2nd chapter, song: Ghost (Jacob Lee)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: He had been on his way home when he caught sight of the slightly transparent green figure standing close to the wall, out of the way of the mid-afternoon foot traffic.
Relationships: Cole & Kai (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago AUs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob Lee's Ghost is a great song. When I first heard it, I was also watching Ninjago and this fic was born.

**_Ghost, I see you standing there_ **

He had been on his way home from his after school job when he caught sight of a slightly transparent green figure standing close to the wall, out of the way of the mid-afternoon foot traffic.

**_Don't turn away, I want you to stay_ **

The figure had caught sight of him in their - _his,_ he was definitely male - peripheral vision had turned and started to walk away.

“Wait!” he called out and the figure turned around again.

**_Ghost, what's your name?_ **

“What - what’s your name?” he asked.

The figure seemed surprised that he could see him, let alone see him.

“Why do you care? You shouldn’t be able to _see_ me!” the figure - ghost? asked, harshly.

**_Why so surprised? I'm interested_ **

“That doesn’t matter, please answer my question,” he asked again.

The ghost huffed in mock annoyance.

“Cole, my name is Cole,” the ghost - Cole answered before turning back around and getting lost to the crowd.

**_You're just a soul that blends into the crowd._ **

Over the next few days, he kept getting glances of Cole as he passed by the same spot near the subway station during the mid-afternoon but when he looked back, the ghost had disappeared.

**_I hear you so loud no one else hears a sound_ **

Two weeks later, Cole must have forgotten about him.

He discovered something interesting, despite being a ghost, Cole could sing quite well.

Being a ghost, he supposed that day, had the perks of being able to sing as you wanted in the middle of a busy street and not worrying about anyone overhearing and criticizing you.

**_You reach out your hand no one else feels a thing_ **

One rainy day as he was exiting the subway station, he saw Cole standing under a ledge, right out of the rain.

If Cole had been human, he would have whacked that businessman in the face.

**_And I'm just a stranger who could be a friend_ **

He had absolutely no business or commitment to what he was doing - trying to spark a friendship between him and the ghost Cole, but he was and might as well be the only one as no one else could see him.

**_Even a ghost needs a friend_ **

He knew deep down it was none of his business but Cole looked so lonely and he was the only one able to see the ghost so it was up to him to do something about it.

**_You could have been someone_ **

**_But you let them into your head_ **

Time rushed onward, he discovered that he wasn’t the only one who could see Cole. One day, he had left his job at Mystake’s Store earlier than usual in hopes of having a full conversation with the ghost again.

Two human men, they looked to be about his age or slightly older, had cornered Cole, clearly able to see him.

The street was loud with people conversing or just talking but he could hear the two men’s taunting and verbal bullying toward the ghost.


	2. not a chapter

2/3/21: Okay, re-reading this, I realized that this could *technically* be an AU of IN NIN AU (AKA, AU of an AU) based on that one line in the last paragraph.

Or it could just be another part of IN NIN as I haven't really mentioned Cole in there much.

Should I make this part of that AU? Let me know, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Now part of an AU!


End file.
